


Deputy Stilinski and Professor Hale

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Surprise Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Professor Derek Hale is driving home from work when he is pulled over for speeding by Deputy Stiles Stilinski. And he has to find a way to avoid another speeding ticket. What will he do?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Deputy Stilinski and Professor Hale

**Author's Note:**

> There's explicit sex ahead, possums. So buckle your seat belts and hang on for the ride.

Professor Derek Hale was driving home after teaching English Literature all day at Beacon Hills Community College. To save time, he turned off the main road and took a back road which was practically deserted. Since there wasn't much traffic on the road, he speeded up, going ten miles above the posted speed limit. Suddenly he heard sirens and saw a flashing police light on the car following him. It was the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. He pulled oved and stopped, as did the police car following him.  
Deputy Stiles Stilinski got out of the police car and approached Derek's car.  
"Professor Hale", Stiles said.  
"Deputy Stilinski", Derek replied.  
"Do you know how fast you were going?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes, deputy", Derek replied. "I was driving fifty miles an hour".  
"Well the speed limit on this road is forty miles an hour", Stiles said. "You were exceeding the speed limit".  
Stiles got out his ticket pad and extended his hand.  
"License, please", he said.  
"I don't want another ticket on my record, deputy", Derek replied. "Could you please just give me a warning this time?"  
"No, Professor Hale", Stiles said. "You've had your limit on warnings this year. I'm going to have to write you a speeding ticket".  
Derek's shoulders slumped and he looked dejected.  
"Is there anything that I can do?", he asked. "I'll do anything to avoid getting another ticket".  
Stiles grinned.  
"Yes, there is something that you can do, Professor Hale", he said. "Get out of the car".  
Derek got out of his car and stood waiting.  
Stiles licked his lips.  
"Now go stand out of sight behind my squad car", he said.  
Derek went and stood behind the squad car out of sight from the road. Stiles joined him there.  
Stiles reached inside his squad car and got out a cushion, which he dropped on the pavement in front of him. He looked at Derek.  
"On your knees", he said.  
"Are you serious?", Derek asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "On your knees".  
Derek dropped to his knees on the cushion.  
"Now unzip me and take out my cock", Stiles said.  
Derek unzipped Stiles' uniform pants and pulled out his cock. It was huge, hard, red, and throbbing.  
Derek gasped.  
"Your cock is so big!", he said. "So long and thick!"  
Stiles chuckled.  
"Yeah", he replied. "All of the boys in gym class were jealous of me and my big wiener".  
He looked down at Derek.  
"Now take out your cock", he said.  
Derek pulled his cock out of his pants. It was also huge, hard, red, and throbbing.  
Stiles whistled.  
"You're pretty big yourself, professor", he said.  
"All of the boys in gym class were jealous of me as well", Derek replied.  
Stiles grinned again.  
"Now this is what you're going to do", he said. "You're going to suck my cock while you jerk yourself off. Then I'm going to come in your mouth and down your throat while you come on the pavement between my feet. Then you won't get a speeding ticket. Got it, professor?"  
"Yeah", Derek said. "I've got it".  
"Then do it", Stiles replied. "Suck my cock!"  
Derek looked at Stiles' big hard cock sticking out and bobbing in the air. He gulped.  
"Suck it", Stiles said quietly.  
Derek took the blunt head of Stiles' big cock into his mouth and began to suck it, as he also began to masturbate his own big cock. He then took Stiles' cock further into his mouth and sucked it. Then he took more of Stiles' cock into his mouth until he was deep throating it.  
Stiles moaned in pleasure.  
Derek would pull back and take in air every couple of minutes, then deep throat Stiles again.  
Soon both of them felt the heat of their approaching orgasms in the pit of their stomachs.  
Then Stiles groaned and came, shooting torrents of thick hot come down Derek's throat and into his stomach.  
Derek groaned and came, shooting streams of thick hot come on the pavement between Stiles' feet.  
Stiles pulled out of Derek's mouth, as they both panted and came down from their orgasms.  
Stiles ran his hands through Derek's hair.  
"Can you stand, baby?", he asked.  
"Yes, my love", Derek replied.  
Stiles helped Derek to stand up. They held each other close and kissed.  
"Was that ok, sweetheart?", Stiles asked. "Was that what you wanted?"  
"Yes, darling", Derek replied. "It was more than ok. It was just what I wanted".  
They kissed again.  
"It's not always sure with roleplay", Stiles said. "You never know if it will be successful".  
"Well this was very successful", Derek replied. "Now what do you want to do?"  
"I think that we should go home", Stiles replied, "and play professor and his student. And you can fuck me until I don't know which way is up!"  
"That's a great idea", Derek replied. "Let's go home!"

When they got home they locked the door and ran up to their bedroom. They kissed each other.  
They grinned at each other for a moment. Then they put their 'serious' faces on.  
"So, Mr. Stilinski", Derek asked, "What was so important that you had to come by my house to discuss it with me?"  
"It's about my term paper, Professor Hale", Stiles replied. "I know that you gave me an A on it, but I really think that it deserves an A+".  
"Hmm", Derek said. "It is an outstanding paper. But I almost never give a student an A+".  
"But it would be so great if you would, professor", Stiles replied. "Is there anything that I could do to change your mind?  
I'll do anything to get an A+".  
"Anything, huh", Derek said. "Alright. There is something that you could do. Strip!"  
"Are you serious, professor?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes", Derek replied. "If you want the A+, then strip".  
Stiles slowly stripped until he was naked.  
"Big cock, Mr. Stilinski", Derek said. "I'm impressed. Now lie down on the bed".  
Stiles laid down on the bed and watched as Derek stripped until he was naked.  
"Wow", Stiles said. "You've got a big cock as well, Professor Hale. I'm impressed".  
Derek laid down on the bed next to Stiles and pulled him close.  
"Now Mr. Stilinski", he said, I'm going to fuck you senseless. How about that?"  
"I'm all for it, Professor Hale", Stiles replied.  
Derek got the lube out of the bedside drawer. Stiles laid on his back and pulled his legs up to his chest. Derek lubed his fingers and slipped them one by one inside of Stiles little hole, until he had four fingers inside of him. He rubbed against Stiles' prostate and Stiles moaned in ecstasy. Then Derek removed his fingers and lubed his big hard cock. He placed the big blunt head of his cock against Stiles' little hole.  
"Ready, Mr. Stilinski?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, Professor Hale", Stiles said.  
Derek pushed the large head of his cock into Stiles. He gave him a moment to adjust to his size. Then he slowly pushed his long thick hard cock into Stiles hot tight channel. He bottomed out and moaned at the feeling of Stiles' exquisite tight warmth. Stiles moaned at the feeling of Derek's huge hard throbbing cock inside of him.  
"You feel so wonderfully tight around my cock, Mr. Stilinski", Derek said.  
"And your wonderful big cock fills me up just right, Professor Hale", Stiles replied.  
Derek began to fuck Stiles with long, firm strokes.  
"Do you like this, Mr. Stilinski?", Derek asked. "Do you like being fucked by your teacher?"  
"I love it", Stiles replied. "Fuck me harder, Professor Hale!"  
Derek fucked Stiles harder and faster. Both of them could feel the heat of their approaching orgasms in the pit of their stomachs.  
Derek rubbed against Stiles' prostate over and over, and Stiles grunted and came, painting his chest and stomach with ropes of thick hot come.  
Stiles clenched around Derek's pistoning cock, and Derek grunted and came, shooting rivers of thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
Derek pulled out of Stiles and laid down next to him. They both panted as they came down from their orgasms.  
They kissed and held each other close as they enjoyed the afterglow.  
"Was that ok, my love?', Derek asked. "Was it what you wanted?"  
"It was perfect, baby", Stiles replied. "It was just what I wanted".  
"I always give my husband what he wants and what he needs", Derek said.  
"And I always give my husband what he wants and what he needs", Stiles replied.  
They kissed each other's mating bites. Then they kissed each other's wedding rings. Then they kissed each other.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.

After they had rested for a while, they put on shorts and t-shirts and went barefoot downstairs to the living room. They ordered Chinese takeout, then cuddled on the sofa and watched tv.  
"I enjoyed today", Stiles said. "I don't want to do roleplay all the time, but sometimes it can be fun".  
"I enjoyed today as well", Derek replied. "I also don't want to do roleplay all the time, but I agree that sometimes it can be fun".  
"It's wonderful to just be Stiles and Derek", Stiles said. "I love it".  
"It is wonderful", Derek replied. "I love just being Stiles and Derek".  
They kissed. Then they turned the tv off and went upstairs to bed.  
Then they held each other close in each other's arms as they slept together lovingly all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is a deputy in the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. And Derek is an English Literature professor at Beacon Hills Community College. He had been Stiles' teacher there.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> Love Stiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
